


Blood and Cookies

by Golden_Asp



Series: Eternity [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Tony Stark, blood donor Bucky Barnes, food with benefits, vampire Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Bucky loves it when Stephen Strange feeds off him, Tony loves watching Stephen feed off Bucky.  Luckily, Stephen is a nice guy and is willing to share with his vampire lover.  Bucky is so down for this.(Steve is so not)





	Blood and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986855) my vampire AU, though if you just want sex, you don't need to read that first. Just know that Stephen and Tony are vampires and Bucky is Stephen's number one donor. My vampire lore is mostly taken from Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake Vampire Hunter series. This is probably my favorite kinktober piece. It was super fun.
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony Stark stared out the window at the city that never sleeps. It was a beautiful sight, the lights twinkling, reflecting off the Hudson, the pavement glistening like diamonds in the rain.

It was beautiful, but sometimes he missed seeing it in the sun.

He heard footsteps in the hall and turned his head, listening. Not Stephen, he would just make a portal when he was done with whatever the hell he was doing at Kamar-Taj. He listened to the footsteps for a moment, flashing fangs in a smile when the door opened.

He never thought he’d be truly happy to see Bucky Barnes, but there it was.

Bucky stepped through, juggling a duffle bag and an umbrella. He felt Tony’s eyes on him and spun, shocked to find the vampire right behind.

“Jesus, Stark, would you not do that?” Bucky asked, tossing his bag on the couch.

“Nah. I enjoy the little blip I can get in your heartrate,” Tony said cheerfully.

Bucky rolled his eyes, lips twitching in a smile.

“Where’s Stephen?” Bucky asked, walking to the kitchen. Tony followed him, at one point pressing against him in pressing his fangs against Bucky’s steady pulse. Bucky let him, just arching his eyebrow at the smaller man.

“Some kind of interdimensional threat that he had to take care of. He should be back in a bit.”

Bucky hummed and started going through the kitchen, throwing something easy together for dinner. Tony hopped up on the counter, legs swinging as he watched Bucky move around his kitchen.

It was weirdly domestic; they let the silence fall between, companionable and comfortable as Bucky finished making his dinner. Tony followed him to the table, sitting next to him and watching him eat.

“You miss it?” Bucky asked, taking a bite of his pot pie.

“Sometimes,” Tony said with a shrug. “I’ve only been a vampire for a couple of years. I’m sure it’ll get worse.”

“Next time I can eat before I come over,” Bucky pointed out.

“We keep it stocked for you and Rhodey, mostly. It’s not like Stephen and I can eat.”

“As long as you’re okay with it.”

“It’s fine. I like the smells.”

Bucky nodded and finished eating, washing his dishes with Tony hanging over his back, occasionally pressing his fangs against Bucky’s neck, but never breaking the skin. Bucky grunted and tilted his head, letting Tony mouth at his neck.

“You’re normally not this touchy feely,” Bucky said.

“I can stop.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Just an observation.”

Tony huffed and kept hanging over Bucky. Bucky could feel the coolness of Tony’s skin, the emptiness of his chest, the fact that Tony didn’t breathe unless he needed to talk. It had been unnerving once, but Bucky was used to it now.

“Besides Stephen not being here, how are things?” Bucky asked, heading to the couch half carrying Tony on his back.

“Not bad.”

“I know that tone. Peter still trying to convince you guys to feed on him?”

Tony groaned, his head falling against Bucky’s shoulder. “Yessss,” the vampire hissed. Bucky reached up and ran the fingers of his metal hand through Tony’s hair, massaging his scalp.

“And no matter what, we’re not feeding on him.”

“Probably a good thing. Feeding for you is….”

“Sexual,” Tony said.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, feeding for both me and Stephen is sexual. Apparently something with the bloodline that turned Stephen, which he’s now the head of since he killed that group. I guess there are other bloodlines where it’s not sexual, but we got the horny feedings.”

“If it wasn’t sexual it’d be so boring,” Bucky said. Tony snorted, turning his head and pressing his fangs against Bucky’s neck again. Bucky tilted his head back, stretching the vein.

“You going to stop teasing one of these days and actually bite me?” Bucky asked.

Tony grinned against his neck. “You’re Stephen’s number one blood meal, not mine.”

“I’ve been known to share,” Stephen’s voice came from behind them. “Starting without me?”

“Never,” Tony said, turning his head enough for Stephen to lean over the couch and kiss him. Stephen kissed him, dragging his lips over Tony’s before running his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“Everything good at Kamar-Taj?” Bucky asked.

“Oh, let’s not talk about business,” Tony grumbled, sprawled across Bucky.

“And what do you want to talk about, Anthony?” Stephen asked, sitting cross legged in midair. 

Tony looked at him, whiskey eyes tinged with red. “I want to watch you feed on Buck,” he said, voice dipping lower. Bucky cursed quietly; Tony’s voice was nearly touchable. He wasn’t as good at it as Stephen, but that apparently had something to do with the fact that Stephen Strange was a Master Vampire and head of a bloodline, and Tony wasn’t.

Tony grinned at Bucky, feeling his reaction through his body. Stephen let out a huff of laughter. 

“Shall we retire somewhere more comfortable, then?”

Tony bounced off Bucky, grabbing the former Winter Soldier by the wrist and practically dragging him to the bedroom, followed closely by Stephen. Tony went to the window seat and sat there, leaving Bucky by the bed.

Stephen kicked the door closed behind them and the Cloak of Levitation floated away to entertain itself. “Might as well loose the shirt, Barnes,” Stephen drawled, letting his robes fall to the floor. “You know Tony likes to watch.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky said, yanking his long sleeved shirt off over his head. Once, he would’ve been reluctant to let them see his prosthetic arm, but he had seen both their scars, and it didn’t bother him anymore. Hell, Steve was more bothered by the prosthetic, even after all this time.

Tony let out a happy noise, leaning forward to get a better look at Bucky’s defined chest. Bucky flexed slightly for him, making Tony laugh. Bucky let out a sigh as Stephen’s hands slid around him, spreading across his chest. His head fell back against Stephen’s shoulder, hooded eyes watching Tony.

Stephen’s own eyes were locked on his vampire lover, a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth. His hand moved slowly up Bucky’s chest, brushing peaking nipples, over his throat, pausing to feel his Adam’s apple bob beneath his palm, then continuing its trek to his jaw. He tilted Bucky’s head to the side.

“Roll him for me, Tony,” Stephen said.

Bucky watched as Tony stood up, walking closer to them. Tony’s eyes were tinted red as he slid his hand along the other side of Bucky’s jaw.

“Look into my eyes,” Tony said, barely suppressing his snort.

“You are so corny,” Bucky said, but he looked into the smaller vampire’s eyes. He felt that delightful static roll through his mind, his body tingling pleasantly. Tony licked his lips and stepped back, sitting back down as Bucky gave him a dopey smile.

“Thank you, Anthony,” Stephen whispered, lips grazing Bucky’s neck. Bucky moaned quietly, eyes falling closed as Stephen struck like a viper. Bucky felt his fangs pierce the vein in his neck, then Stephen’s lips sealed around the wound, his throat working as he drank Bucky’s blood.

Bucky moaned, the pain quickly turning to pleasure as Stephen drank. He felt his cock harden, tenting his pants. Tony made a hungry sound, watching intently. Bucky whispered Stephen’s name, hand covering Stephen’s where it was on his chest.

As Stephen fed, Bucky could feel the vampire’s cock hardening against his back and he pressed back against it, making Stephen moan as he pulled away from Bucky’s neck.

“Naughty, naughty,” Stephen whispered.

“Please,” Bucky whispered.

“Please,” Tony echoed, sitting in that perfect stillness that only the vampires could do. Stephen glanced at his lover, arching his eyebrow. They had never gone beyond feeding, though both Tony and Stephen had discussed it. They usually fed, either on Bucky or Rhodey or one of their other donors, or even the blood bags if they were desperate, sent their food away, and fucked like bunnies while they could get hard.

Blood pressure was fucking godsend.

Stephen licked the wounds at Bucky’s neck, the blood slowing and finally stopping after a few sweeps of his tongue. He turned Bucky to face him, gently grasping his chin. He made no attempt to roll him, to cloud his perception.

“You are absolutely sure about this?” Stephen asked.

“Yes,” Bucky said without hesitation.

“Tony?” Stephen asked.

“Yes,” Tony agreed. Consent all around.

“Okay then,” Stephen whispered, twisting his fingers through Bucky’s long hair. He yanked Bucky’s head back and pressed his lips against his jaw, fangs grazing the stubble there. Bucky’s breath quickened, one hand resting on Stephen’s hip.

Stephen dragged his fangs over Bucky’s chin, hovering over his lips. Bucky made a needy little noise and Stephen cracked, crushing their lips together. Bucky moaned into the kiss, giving himself over to the neediness in Stephen’s lips.

He could taste his own blood on Stephen’s lips, and a distant part of his brain thought he should be bothered by that, but he wasn’t. He was far more concerned with Stephen pressing him back until he fell onto the bed, the master vampire standing above him.

“You should both loose the pants,” Tony whispered from his seat in the window. He sat utterly still, watching them both like a leopard watching its next meal. Bucky slid his hand down his stomach, fingers working beneath the waistband of his pants. He felt both Stephen and Tony’s eyes on him as he gripped his dick beneath his pants and gave his cock a few strokes.

“Lose the pants,” Tony said hoarsely.

Bucky grinned, lifting his hips and kicking the sweatpants down his legs. He lay on the bed in all his naked glory, giving the two vampires a moment to look. His cock was hard, pressing against his belly and twitching under their gaze. His thighs were toned and he flexed them as he braced his legs on the bed, giving them a view of his balls.

“Very nice,” Stephen said. “Tell me, was it the serum that endowed you so well, or have you always been that gifted?”

Bucky snorted out a laugh. “All natural, boys. The serum enhanced muscles, and you should know that’s not a muscle.”

Tony leaned forward, letting his eyes rove over Bucky’s body. He appreciated the flush in his skin, the beat of his heart beneath his chest. He hummed, eyes drawn to Stephen as the man finished stripping.

Stephen was always a marvel naked, and being a vampire had only seemed to increase that. Bucky got his first look at the vampire naked and swallowed. Stephen looked as if he was carved from alabaster, like he was a statue from ancient Greece. His cock was hard, jutting away from his body as he looked down at Bucky.

“Fuck, you have a pretty dick,” Bucky said. 

“Why thank you,” Stephen said, lowering himself to the bed and stalking closer to Bucky like a great cat. Bucky watched him, his heartrate spiking as Stephen lowered himself down next to him, scarred hand running up his chest.

Tony whined in his throat, gripping his knees but not moving. Bucky was Stephen’s number one donor, not his. Decorum said that he had to wait permission to touch, though he certainly didn’t mind watching.

Stephen wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s thick cock, making the man gasp and arch into Stephen’s touch.

“If we had known you’d be so receptive, we’d have invited this to happen earlier,” Stephen whispered in his ear. 

“I did say I wanted one of you to feed from my thigh like a year and half ago,” Bucky panted, moaning Stephen’s name.

“We weren’t sure you were serious,” Tony said breathily. 

“So very serious,” Bucky said.

Stephen pressed his lips along Bucky’s neck, tongue lapping at the coagulated bite mark from his earlier feeding. Bucky moaned, metal hand gripping the sheets under him. Stephen licked his neck in time with stroking Bucky’s cock.

“Fuck, yes!” Bucky moaned as Stephen drove his thumb into Bucky’s slit.

“How do you want it?” Stephen asked, looking at Tony.

Tony swallowed hard, his own hand kneading his soft dick through his pants.

“Fuck him. Fuck him if he’s good with it.”

“I’m so good with it,” Bucky said.

Stephen grinned, fangs barely flashing in the low light of the room. Tony stood up and opened the drawer, tossing Stephen the bottle of lube.

“Now, we can use a condom, but you can’t catch anything from us and vice versa,” Stephen whispered in his ear, carefully biting his earlobe.

“Fuck yes, oh god, that’s fine!” Bucky cried.

“Roll over,” Stephen said, forcing Bucky onto his stomach. Bucky was always amazed at the strength of the vampires; Stephen could battle Thor to a standstill. 

Bucky rutted against the sheets, desperate for friction against his aching cock. He turned his head so he could watch Tony, silhouetted by the night skyline behind him. Stephen popped the cap on the lube, squirting some on his fingers. He spread Bucky’s cheeks, getting his first look at his pucker.

“Simply delightful,” Stephen purred, grinning at the flush that spread across Bucky’s body. Humans blushed so very easily with all that blood running through them. 

He rubbed his finger around Bucky’s hole, his other hand kneading at Bucky’s ass.

“Put it in, put it in,” Tony whispered, gripping his knees hard and never tearing his eyes away.

Stephen smirked and pushed past the rim of muscle, Bucky and Tony moaning together. Stephen wriggled his finger deeper, biting Bucky’s ass so gently that even his fangs didn’t break skin. Bucky writhed beneath him, begging for more.

Stephen was more than happy to comply, working a second and third finger in and thrusting hard into Bucky’s ass, stretching his hole with every thrust.

Bucky thrust hard against the sheets, begging Stephen for more. Stephen lifted his head and met Tony’s eyes. Tony nodded vigorously; he was so ready to watch Stephen fuck Bucky.

Stephen pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets, grabbing the lube again. “On your hands and knees, sideways, so Tony gets the best view possible.”

“Yessss,” Tony hissed, grabbing his soft cock and squeezing.

Bucky got to his hands and knees, turning so Tony could see the globe of his ass. Tony moaned, licking his lips as Stephen reared up behind Bucky, grasping his cock in one hand and aiming it at Bucky’s entrance.

Bucky felt the head of Stephen’s cock at his hole and moaned, pushing back against it.

“Desperate, are we?” Stephen whispered, his other hand grasping Bucky’s ass.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted one of you to bend me over and fuck me? I thought I was going to have to parade myself around naked to get your attention.”

“I assure you, you have our attention,” Stephen said, rolling his hips forward and breaching Bucky’s body. Bucky gasped, back bowing as Stephen pushed inside him. The stretch burned, pain and pleasure merging as Stephen bottomed out, hips flush against Bucky’s ass.

He groaned, bending over and mouthing at Bucky’s neck. Bucky whined, tilting his head to stretch the vein and give Stephen easier access. 

“Not yet,” Stephen whispered, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in, making Bucky shout his name. Tony licked his lips, kneading his soft dick as he watched.

“Fuck you two are pretty,” Tony said.

“You…you’re still…God, Stephen!” Bucky cried as Stephen struck his prostate with unerring accuracy. Sleeping with a doctor certainly had it’s advantages. “You’re still soft.”

“Haven’t fed yet,” Tony said, playing with his flaccid cock. “Still feels good. You two look good. Fuck. Pull his hair, Stephen.”

Stephen smirked, twisting his fingers through Bucky’s long hair and yanking his head back. Bucky’s cock jumped at the pain that spread across his scalp, dripping onto the sheets.

“Yes, oh fuck yes,” Tony said, fondling his balls. Stephen grasped Bucky’s hips and pounded deeply into him, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing around the room.

“He’s good at that, isn’t he?” Tony whispered, eyes locked with Bucky’s. Bucky whimpered and nodded, rocking back onto Stephen’s dick. “He loves shoving his cock in deep, finding your prostate every fucking time and making you come. Are you going to come, Bucky? Will you come for us?”

“Yes!” Bucky howled, cock pulsing as he spilled across the sheets. Stephen grunted as Bucky’s hole tightened around his cock like a vice.

“Fill him up,” Tony said, voice low. “Fill that pretty ass up, Stephen.”

Stephen slammed as deep as he could, cock pulsing as his seed coated Bucky’s channel. He rested his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder, panting into his skin.

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky whispered, his arms giving out. His belly landed right in the puddle of come beneath him, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Stephen was glued to his back, slowly softening cock still inside him.

Tony squeezed his dick, standing up.

“Where are you going?” Stephen asked, watching his husband.

“To get a blood bag so I can get hard and come.”

“Don’t,” Bucky said, reaching a hand out to Tony. “I’m right here, and I know it doesn’t take much for you to get it up.”

Tony swallowed, staring at the scene before him. Bucky was sweaty, skin glistening. Tony could hear his heart pounding, blood moving through those veins.

“Stephen?” Tony asked. Although Bucky wasn’t bonded to Stephen as a human servant, as Tony had been before a mortal wound had forced Stephen to turn him, Bucky was his favorite donor. Rhodey had never let Stephen feed off him, and Tony wouldn’t feed on Bucky without Stephen’s permission.

“Yes,” Stephen whispered. He knew that it was incredibly intimate to share a blood donor, and he wanted to share that with the man he was sharing eternity with.

“Bucky?” Tony asked, making sure.

“Yes, Tony. Feed on me.”

Stephen and Tony locked eyes and Stephen nodded, slowly pulling out of him. Bucky moaned as his hole clenched, trying to keep Stephen’s spend inside him. Tony quickly kicked his pants off and yanked his shirt off, crawling onto the bed. Stephen stretched out next to Bucky, petting his stomach and watching Tony.

Tony moved over Bucky, staring down at him. 

“Gotta say, never saw this happening,” Tony said, lowering his head and sealing their lips together in a hard kiss.

Bucky responded with enthusiasm, tongue sweeping across Tony’s lips. Tony opened his mouth to him.

“Be careful,” Stephen said, still petting Bucky’s stomach and watching them kiss. “You’ll—”

“Ouch!” Bucky said, pulling back and sticking his tongue out.

“Catch your tongue on his fangs,” Stephen finished dryly.

Tony dipped his head and carefully sucked on Bucky’s tongue, the scant amount of blood giving him a taste of what was to come. Tony hummed happily and Bucky reached up and laid his hand over Tony’s chest, feeling the lack of heartbeat. 

Tony kissed his way over Bucky’s jaw, finding the lack of goatee weird; it’d been a long time since he’d kissed someone besides Stephen. Stephen was quiet, watching them contentedly and petting Bucky. Tony kissed his way down Bucky’s neck, pressing his fangs against his thundering pulse.

Red tinted whiskey eyes met Stephen’s and Stephen nodded. Tony smirked and moved away from Bucky’s neck, making the other man cry out in dismay.

“Shhh,” Tony whispered. “I promise you’ll like this.” He kissed his way lower, taking a moment to lick at Bucky’s nipples, making sure not to catch his fangs on the sensitive skin. He pressed a kiss over Bucky’s heart and continued lower, dragging his tongue through the streams of come on Bucky’s stomach from his first release.

“Hmm, tasty,” Tony said, nosing at Bucky’s cock. “I do so miss giving head.”

“You….oh god, you can suck me if you want,” Bucky whispered.

“Trust me, not a good idea,” Tony said dryly.

“Fangs and oral don’t mix well,” Stephen added. Bucky nodded heartily. Yeah, he didn’t want fangs to on his dick.

Tony pressed a gentle kiss against Bucky’s slit, tongue flicking out to taste.

“Tony…what are you doing down there if you’re not giving me a blow job?” Bucky asked, propping himself up to look down the line of his body. Stephen sat up, letting Bucky lounge against him.

“He’s going to feed, Bucky, I thought that’s what you wanted,” Stephen whispered in his ear, tongue tracing his earlobe. Bucky shuddered, moaning when he realized where Tony was going to feed from.

He spread his legs more, cock twitching as Tony nosed at his inner thigh. Tony looked up, licking Bucky’s skin. His gaze caught Bucky’s and he rolled him again. Bucky sighed, the static rolling through his mind as Tony took any anxiety and lingering pain away. Stephen stroked Bucky’s stomach, grazing his cock as he watched Tony lower his face back to Bucky’s thigh.

Tony could feel Bucky’s pulse in his femoral artery beneath his lips. His pulled his lips back and struck, sealing his mouth around the wound and drinking. Bucky moaned, grabbing Stephen’s hand and forcing it onto his cock. Stephen laughed richly in his ear, stroking him quickly back to full hardness.

Tony groaned against Bucky’s thigh; his blood seemed super charged, thick and potent on his tongue, the finest wine in his throat. He figured it had to be the serum. He fully understood why Stephen liked feeding on him; he was fucking delicious. 

His cock started to harden as he drank Bucky’s blood, finally pulling away and licking at the wound until the bleeding stopped. Tony lifted his head from Bucky’s thigh, his lips stained ruby. Stephen gestured for him to move closer and kissed him, licking Bucky’s blood from his mouth. 

Tony grinned into the kiss, lowering his head again and licking Bucky’s nipples. Bucky moaned, burying his hand in Tony’s fluffy hair. 

Tony hummed, lifting his head and grinning at Bucky and Stephen.

“Now what?” Tony asked, hand drifting to touch Bucky’s cock.

“Ride me,” Bucky said. “Ride me and I’ll suck Stephen.”

“Fuuuuuck,” Tony said, pupils blowing wide with lust. Stephen smirked, grabbing the lube and moving behind Tony.

“Why don’t you suck Tony while I get him stretched for you?” Stephen said, running his finger over Tony’s ass.

“Yes please,” Tony gasped.

Bucky grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Tony. Tony grinned and moved up Bucky’s body, his knees on either side of Bucky’s head. Bucky grasped Tony’s strong thighs, running his tongue along the skin between Tony’s balls. 

Tony moaned and grabbed a pillow to stuff behind Bucky’s head, angling his head just right. Bucky opened his mouth as Tony guided his dick in, moaning as he swallowed around him.

Stephen watched, smirking at Tony’s loud moan. He squirted some lube on his fingers and ran them around his hole, gently easing his finger into his knuckle. Tony moaned, arching his back as Bucky deep throated him and Stephen started to finger him open.

Tony keened, letting his head fall back. Fuck, he missed getting oral on a regular basis. He and Stephen did it occasionally, but there was a harsh learning curve to the fangs and neither one of them wanted a fang in their dicks. Again.

Stephen kissed Tony’s back, pushing a second finger in and scissoring them apart, stretching Tony’s hole. Tony grabbed Bucky’s shoulders to steady himself, moaning his name as he ran his tongue around him like an ice cream cone.

Stephen worked a third and fourth finger in, adding more lube and pressing happy kisses against Tony’s back.

“Okay, he’s ready for you,” Stephen said, pulling his fingers out of Tony’s ass. Tony keened in disappointment as Bucky pulled off his cock, the super soldier grinning at him and licking his slit.

Bucky gasped quietly when Stephen wrapped a hand around his cock, slicking it with lube. Bucky put his hands on Tony’s hips, guiding him back while Stephen aimed Bucky’s cock at Tony’s waiting hole.

Tony cried out as Bucky speared him, splitting him apart with his thickness.

“Fuck, that’s a pretty sight,” Stephen said, kissing right where they were joined. Both of the other men moaned and Tony wiggled his hips, working Bucky deeper inside him until he was fully seated on that amazing dick.

“Fuck, you’re thick,” Tony panted, hands braced on Bucky’s chest.

“And you’re fucking tight,” Bucky moaned, hands kneading his hips. He flicked his fingers against Tony’s slit, making him shout and his hole contract.

“Get up here, Stephen,” Bucky said. Stephen grinned and crawled up, straddling Bucky’s face. He faced Tony, adding another pillow under Bucky’s head to angle his throat just right. He sat gingerly on Bucky’s face, moaning when he felt that tongue against his balls. Bucky sucked Stephen’s sac into his mouth, rolling his heavy testicles around his mouth and thrusting up into Tony at the same time.

Tony watched his lover guide his dick down Bucky’s throat. He could see Bucky’s throat expand with Stephen’s girth as the sorcerer started to gently thrust, the sound of Bucky gagging joining their rough breathing and slapping skin in the room.

Tony couldn’t believe how full he felt with Bucky Barnes’ cock in his ass, how beautiful Stephen looked with his dick down Bucky’s throat. He reached out and pulled Stephen close, kissing him hard.

Bucky slammed his dick into Tony, deep and hard, making him moan into the kiss with Stephen. Stephen thrust shallowly into Bucky’s throat, reveling in the gagging and the feel of his esophagus constricting around him. He’d have to feed again if he wanted to get truly hard again, but he was content to shove his half erect cock down Bucky’s throat until he came.

Bucky was thankful that Stephen wasn’t as hard as before; unlike Stephen and Tony, he still had to breathe. 

He was close again, and he knew it. He couldn’t see anything past Stephen’s ass in his face, but he could hear them kissing, hear the sucking sound of his dick being pulled repeatedly into Tony’s tight ass, hear his own gagging as Stephen fucked his throat relentlessly.

Tony cried out into Stephen’s mouth, arching like a bow as he came, his seed spurting out over Bucky’s toned stomach and chest, covering his nipples and dripping down his side. Bucky shouted around Stephen’s dick as Tony clamped down on his dick, and Bucky shot his load inside the smaller vampire, dick pulsing as he gave Tony everything he had.

Tony raked his nails down Stephen’s chest and that was all it took for the other vampire to spill down Bucky’s throat. He pulled out just as he was finishing to coat Bucky’s tongue and lips.

Tony stared at the sight of Bucky Barnes under him, hair around his head like a halo, lips and chin covered in Stephen’s spunk, his own spend across Bucky’s belly, one wound on Bucky’s neck, slowly leaking, and another on his inner thigh. 

Tony loved the sight before him, and as Stephen sat next to Bucky’s head, Tony bent over and kissed him, licking Stephen’s seed from his lips. Bucky hummed into the kiss, feeling boneless and lazy.

“That was fucking outstanding,” Bucky said, grunting as Tony pulled off his cock. Tony flopped down next to him, cuddling against Bucky while Stephen stroked his head.

“Fuck yeah it was,” Tony said.

“Give me a moment and some cookies and I’ll be good for another few rounds,” Bucky said.

Stephen laughed, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“Believe me when I say this won’t be a onetime thing, Bucky.”

“That’s good, but I still wanna go for a few more rounds.”

“We’ll have to feed again,” Stephen warned.

“I know. That’s why I need the cookies first.”

“Blood and cookies, I like this idea,” Tony said, throwing his leg over Bucky’s. Bucky turned his head, looking at Tony so very close to him.

Bucky smirked. “I know that look, Stark.”

“You’ve had your dick in my ass. I think you can call me Tony.”

“Tony. You only want to do more rounds because you know that it’ll bother Steve.”

“Steve is a prude about this whole thing,” Tony said, eyes dancing wickedly.

“Yeah, he is. At least it means I don’t have to share,” Bucky said with a grin.

“Rogers won’t like that you spent the whole night here,” Stephen said, arching his eyebrow.

“Steve sometimes forgets he’s not my keeper,” Bucky said. “If I wanna stay and get fucked senseless, that’s on me. He calls me your FWB.”

“Friend with benefits?” Stephen asked.

“Nah. Food with benefits.”

Tony burst out laughing and the other two joined him.

Stephen leaned over, kissing Tony first, then Bucky. Bucky seemed surprised, but didn’t mind.

“I’ll go grab those cookies, and some bandaids. You’re going to need both by the time the sun comes up.”

Bucky grinned, both he and Tony shamelessly watching Stephen’s ass as he walked away.

“So, food with benefits, huh?” Tony asked, propping himself up to look at Bucky.

“Yup,” Bucky said, popping the p.

“I like that. Definitely describes us.”

Bucky grinned, flipping Tony and putting him beneath him. “Let me show you just how beneficial I can be.”

He kissed his way down Tony’s body, taking his soft cock into his mouth.

Tony buried his hands in Bucky’s hair, moaning his name to the ceiling.

Stephen leaned against the doorframe, watching with a smirk. He and Tony would have to share more often.

After all, sharing is caring.

He shut the door behind him with a snap, moving to join the men in the bed.

They still had many hours before the sun rose, and they’d make use of every single one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> there will probably be more of this AU at some point. comments and kudos are love.
> 
> tomorrow: (stuck in a) wall sex, OT4 ffxv


End file.
